


太陽がいっぱい (Many Suns)

by Jennichi



Series: Bancoran/Maraich 30 Kisses Challenge [10]
Category: Patalliro!
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, M/M, Theme #22 cradle, twelve terrible babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennichi/pseuds/Jennichi
Summary: There are twelve of the little monsters, and Bancoran didn’t think that they would ever fall asleep. All known laws of space, time and physics seemed to point to it being impossible, but now they lie in a jumbled pile in the center of the empress-sized bed.





	太陽がいっぱい (Many Suns)

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the title for this story from the chapter title of the story where the dodecotuplets first appear in "Patarillo!" I didn't even notice the pun the first time I read the chapter, but last night I was typing up a summary and it hit me. And I laughed so hard I almost cried. (I blame it on bad influence during my formative years.)

There are twelve of the little monsters, and Bancoran didn’t think that they would ever fall asleep. All known laws of space, time and physics seemed to point to it being impossible, but now they lie in a jumbled pile in the center of the empress-sized bed. An onion-headed guard tiptoes past out in the hallway, no doubt dreading any creak from the floorboards.

Every face is the same, chubby and slack-jawed, devoid of animation as if someone has flipped off their switches. Truly, it’s a face that only a mother could love—a mother who is conspicuously absent.

She’s earned this vacation, he acknowledges grudgingly. After all, the dowager queen of Marinera has been hidden away in the Swiss Alps for years, and _she_ only had one. How much worse must it be for _this_ noble lady, with her twelve mini-Patarillos?

Dodecotuplets. Bancoran shivers. Only the Marineran royal family….

When he arrived at the London embassy earlier that afternoon, Patarillo had taken him aside to warn him. Or perhaps to terrify him.

“I once saw them chew up a pack of laminated playing cards and regurgitate them into a primitive plastic explosive,” Patarillo told him with a deadly serious expression. “Don’t take your eyes off of them for a moment.”

And why is one of MI-6’s best agents playing nursemaid? Assassination threats against Patarillo’s family because of the new diamond export tariffs. It was simply Major Bancoran’s luck that the dodecotuplets were at the Marineran London embassy at the moment. His very bad, rotten luck.

He’s so absorbed in watching their alien, familiar baby faces that he doesn’t even notice Maraich slip into the room. The younger man leans against his shoulder and joins him in staring down at the bed.

“They’re not in their cradles?” he whispers, soft as breathing.

Ban shoots him a sour look. “Are you joking?”

“They look almost sweet like this.”

“No. They do not.”

“Shh.” They stand quietly, and it’s almost peaceful. It would be more-so if Ban wasn’t fingering his pistol as his eyes roamed over the babies. Maraich sighs. “Patarillo told me to tell you that he’ll be here soon. He’s just finishing up some paperwork.”

“What? Why?”

Maraich’s lips quirk. “Something about a goodnight kiss.” Bancoran looks horrified. “For his _cousins_ , Ban.”

“He’ll only wake them up again,” Bancoran grumbles. “After I finally got them to sleep.”

“What did you do?”

That’s a definite blush staining his aristocratic features. “I read to them.”

“Hah. Better not tell Patarillo; he’ll be jealous.”

Bancoran scowls. “You will not breathe a word. Or your death will be very painful.”


End file.
